Huddy MD
by jajazita
Summary: House y Cuddy están juntos. ¿Cómo será esta relación?
1. Secuencias

Primer Capítulo: "Secuencias"

**Sábado 01:00 am**

House abrió la puerta de su casa mas despacio de lo acostumbrado y, como todo un caballero, dejó a Cuddy pasar primero. Quizá no fue caballerosidad, simplemente no quería sentir arrepentimiento, y si Cuddy entraba primero ya no podría escapar…

**Viernes 11:00 am**

House y Wilson disfrutaban de su almuerzo en el comedor del hospital…

-¿De verdad saldrás con ella?

-¿Estás celoso?

-No, solo que es extraño, nunca lo pensé.

-Yo igual. De repente me lo pidió y no pude negarme.

-Pues… Que tengan una linda noche.

-Deja de mostrar tus celos Jimmy.

**Viernes 01:00 am**

House se encontraba solo en su oficina, con la pizarra enfrente y su pelota en las manos. Sus empleados se habían ido ya hace mucho tiempo. Tenía un caso muy interesante, por lo cual decidió quedarse a pensar.

-¿Ya tienes alguna idea?- se escucho una voz femenina desde la puerta de cristal.

-No, pero tengo ideas… de las diferentes formas en que te quitaría esa falda.

Cuddy se quedo callada pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa, casi una mueca.

-Creo que deberías irte a casa. Reúnete con tu equipo mañana. Tienes que descansar.

-Si, mamá.

**Viernes 11:05 am**

-Y, ¿a dónde piensas llevarla?

-A mi cama seguramente.

-Vamos, te pondrás romántico y la llevarás a un lugar lujoso. Esa es mi recomendación.

-Ya tengo todo listo. Como ves, no necesito de tus consejos.

**Viernes 01:10 am**

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer además de pedirme que duerma?

-¿Podrías llevarme a cenar?

-Si, claro.

-Muy bien. ¿A qué hora pasas por mí?

-"Si, claro" fue en forma irónica, no una afirmación.

-Si lo se. Pero fue tu respuesta y es lo que tomo.

-¿De verdad quieres que salgamos juntos?

-Solo será una cena y no te hará daño. Ya cenaste una vez con Cameron y nos los veo casados.

**Viernes 09:00 am**

House entró a la oficina de los diferenciales donde lo esperaban los "patitos".

-Buenos días. Nadie quera meterse conmigo el día de hoy, ya que tendré que cancelar mi cita con mi puta favorita por una cena con cierta decana de este hospital.

Todos los empleados se quedaron callados y comenzaron a dar ideas para el caso que aun no tenía solución.

**Viernes 08:00 pm**

Es su casa House no sabía si ponerse la corbata o no. Esta vez no tenía a Wilson como consejero, como ocurrió en su cita con Cameron. Como no era muy formal el lugar donde hizo la reservación decidió no ponérsela. Vestía como siempre jeans, zapatillas y camisa arrugada.

**Viernes 12:10 am**

-Y… ¿tienes algún tema de conversación?- preguntó Wilson, tratando de salvar las pocas papas que House no había robado.

-¿Tengo que tener un tema de conversación?

-Si quieres pasar un rato agradable mas vale que si, pero si quieres arruinarlo todo pues realizarás las conversaciones habituales muy características de ti.

-Como sea, no creo tengamos otras veces. Con esta cita se dará cuenta de que todo fue un error.

**Viernes 09:30 am**

Cuddy se encontraba firmando unos informes cuando House entró en su oficina.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esta cita?

-¿Por qué tendría que arrepentirme? Es solo una cena. Ya he desayunado contigo en el comedor del hospital, una cena será casi igual.

**Viernes 01:15 am**

-Pasaré a tu casa a las 9 – Cuddy ya estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando House se lo dijo- Ponte cómoda y deja tus trajes guardados, ya que iré por ti en la moto.

Cuddy puso cara de susto y se fue sin decir palabra.

**Viernes 08:33 pm**

Cuddy se paró frente al espejo. Ya estaba completamente lista: vestía unos vaqueros muy ajustados con una blusa color rosa con detalles en blanco, y un saco. Se puso los tacos más altos que tenia. Su vestimenta dejaba apreciar su linda figura. Abrió el segundo cajón de su tocador y saco un frasco de perfume cítrico, del que se puso apenas unas gotas en el cuello, la nuca y el escote.

**Sábado 10:30 am**

House y Wilson se encontraron en la clínica atendiendo resfríos.

-Y, ¿bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-Quiero saber que paso.

-¡Qué curioso eres Jimmy! Si quieres saber pregúntale a ella- dijo, entrando en el consultorio número 2.

**Viernes 09:32am**

-No, no es lo mismo que desayunar en el hospital- se quejó, moviéndose de un lado a otro con el bastón.

-Vamos, Greg, solo será una cena entre colegas.

El médico se quedó como estatua. ¿Cuddy lo llamó Greg? ¿Qué informalidad era esa ahora que saldrían en una cita?

-Solo digo que esto es un error- exclamó, saliendo de la oficina de su jefa.

**Viernes 09:00 pm**

Se escuchó la moto llegar en casa de Cuddy. Pensó en tomar su bolso y salir, pero decidió esperar a que House tocara a puerta. Quizá solo así sentiría que no era solo un colega con el que tendría su cita y quería probar que tan caballeroso podía ser House.

**Sábado 10:45 am**

Wilson y Cuddy se encontraron en los pasillos del hospital. El oncólogo no quería ser muy obvio en cuanto a la cita de su amigo con la decana, pero Cuddy sabia que Wilson es curioso y claro tendría que responder algunas preguntas.

**Viernes 09:32 pm**

El mesero le entrego un menú a cada uno. El restaurante al que House decidió llevarla era un lugar pequeño algo romántico pero informal, muy al estilo de House.

-Deberías ir de jeans al hospital.

-¿Te parece?

-Resaltan más tu trasero.

Cuddy se rió.

**Sábado 01:03 am**

Como si fuera un lugar muy familiar para ella, Cuddy se dirigió al sofá en el centro del salón. House la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias por esta cena- le dijo –Creo que todo resulto bien.

-¿Quieres un café?

**Viernes 09:35 am**

-No conocía este lugar…

-Hace años que no vengo, pensé ya no existía

-¿Solías venir mucho?

-Como te dije, desde hace años.

**Sábado 10:32 am**

En la clínica, Wilson seguía cuestionando a House.

-Ella no me responderá.

-Yo tampoco.

-Dime algo concreto, no pido detalles, solo dime como te fue. ¿Ella quiere otra cita?

-Fue una cena normal. Lo interesante fue lo que paso en mi casa.

-¿La llevaste a tu casa?

_Continuará..._


	2. Las cosas como serán

Capitulo 2: Las cosas como serán

Cuddy despertó de golpe y rápidamente comenzó a buscar su Blackberry. Cuando vio la hora que era, se puso realmente histérica. ¡¿08:00 am?

Se metió a la ducha y se baño lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir tomó el primer cepillo que vio en el baño y como pudo se hizo una coleta: ya era muy tarde así que decidió peinarse y maquillarse en la oficina.

Tomó su ropa de una silla y se vistió casi desesperada, haciendo todo con pasos torpes.

Fue a la cocina, tomó una taza y se sirvió café.

-¿Por qué estás tan histérica?

-¡La hora! ¿No has visto la hora?

-¿Qué tiene la hora?

-¡House, nos quedamos dormidos!

-Ya se, qué desperdicio.

-¡¿Qué?

-Digo, dormir teniendo otras cosas que hacer- dijo tocando uno de sus pechos.

-¿Irás en pijama?

-Solo me visto y nos vamos.

-¿No te vas a bañar?

-Por lo visto tú tampoco- Cuddy frunció el ceño.

-¿Llegaremos los dos juntos al hospital?

-¿Trajiste tu auto?

-No

-Exacto. Estás vestida con la ropa de la cena y sin maquillar, llegaste aquí en mi moto. ¿Quieres llegar conmigo o te vas en taxi?

Cuddy se quedó callada pensado, y por un momento se olvidó de la hora y meditó lo que House le planteó.

-¿Sabes lo qué significaría si nos ven llegar juntos por la mañana?

-No significaría nada.

-No significaría nada si estuvieras peinada y maquillada y vestida con tus trajes, pero por la forma en la que llegarás querrá decir que estuviste en otra casa que no es la tuya. Es decir, la casa con la persona con la que llegas. En definitiva, sabrán que nos acostamos.

-Entraré primero yo- dijo tomando su bolso.

-Por cierto, ¿y tu querida hija?

-House, hablemos después de eso. ¡Ya es muy tarde!

-Quiero hablar ahora.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías por ella.

-Porque hasta ahora me acorde de que pasaste la noche sin ella.

-¿Crees es eso raro?

-Bueno, tienes instinto sobreprotector y nunca llamaste a la niñera. Pienso que ya tenías esto planeado, ya sabías que estarías toda la noche fuera de casa- la miro cuestionándola- ¿Tenías esto planeado, verdad?

-¿Planeado acostarme contigo? No. Fuiste tú el que me invito a su casa. Tú querías acostarte conmigo.

-Ese no es el punto, yo solo pregunté por tu hija.

-Está con la niñera.

House fue a vestirse.

**_Estacionamiento del hospital._**

-Bien, entramos juntos.

-Es muy pronto.

-De todos modos se darán cuenta. Pero para que estés mas tranquila, entra tu primero. Yo siempre llego tarde y esta hora no es habitual en mí- Cuddy sonrío.

**_Lobby_**

La recepcionista se quedó mirando a Cuddy porque su aspecto no era el común. Pantalones vaqueros y una coleta, nada de maquillaje.

-Noche terrible, no preguntes- le dijo a su asistente que captó el mensaje y no preguntó.

A los pocos minutos llegó House, mientras marcaba su entrada le dijo a la recepcionista:

-¿Qué tal, empleada deficiente? ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Bien. Gracias, Dr. House.

-La mía fue excelente. La puta que me enviaron era una diosa. Esa agencia si que sabe contratar buenas mujeres. Deberías llevar una solicitud. Te divertirías más.

**_Oficina de House, medio día_.**

-¿Así que pasaste la noche con una puta?

-Ya te fueron con el chisme…

-Cintia se sintió mal por lo que le dijiste.

-Fue un cumplido.

-¿Te acostarías con ella?

-¿Estás celosa?

-Un poco.

-Sí.

-Sí, ¿qué?

-Sí, me acostaría con ella.

-Y, ¿por qué me lo dices?

-Tú me preguntaste.

-¿Por qué dijiste que pasaste la noche con una puta?

-Para que no sospechen.

-Claro, y tenías que decir eso…

-Solo fue una pequeña mentira. Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano- dijo, tocando su trasero.

-¡HOUSE! Mejor tarde…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por todos sus lindos comentarios! Muy pronto subiré el capítulo numero 3, asi que estén atento/as :)


	3. Los hechos, los pensamientos y tú

Capitulo 3: Los hechos, los pensamientos y tú._  
_

Los 5 días posteriores los pasaron evitándose a toda costa. Cuddy fue la que puso ese freno ya que tenia que ordenar sus pensamientos. House, por su parte, sólo pensaba en lo sucedido. Los dos pensaban, "¿cómo es que se dieron las cosas?"

El sexto día que pasaron sin hablarse fue cuando todo se complicó.

Cuddy estaba acostada en su cama, hundida en sus pensamientos mientras House tocaba el piano, trayendo a la memoria los recuerdos:

_Él me preguntó si quería un café y yo le dije que si._

_¿Azúcar?- me preguntó. Le dije que 3 cucharadas por que me gusta dulce. Él me sonrío._

**Aún no recuerdo como comenzó todo. Sólo le pregunte si quería un café y fuimos los dos a la cocina, yo le sonreí en algún momento.**

**Por un instante me molesté, no era molestia de verdad sólo que sus respuestas en algunas ocasiones son muy extrañas.**

**-¿Cómo te gusta?**

**-¿El café? Ya te dije como.**

**-Que te toque. ¿Cómo te gusta?**

**No sé por que le pregunte eso.**

_No recuerdo bien que le respondí._

_-¿Para qué quieres saber?_

_-Solo dime qué te gusta-Él me seguía preguntando, quería saber eso de mi._

Lo siguiente lo recuerdo muy bien.

**-Solo quiero complacerte.**

**Y de verdad quería hacerlo por eso le pregunté.**

**-No necesitas de eso, no tengo por qué decirte- me respondió- tú descubre que me gusta. Además, lo que tú hagas me gustara- **

**Eso si me sorprendió.**

_-Mis putas siempre me dicen qué les gusta que les haga. Me gusta saber, por eso pregunto._

_Ese fue el momento en que me molesté._

**Yo sólo fui sincero.**

_-¿Me comparas con una de tus putas?_

_-No, jamás ninguna de ellas tiene tu trasero_

_No se cómo, pero lo sentí como un cumplido._

**Sonrío, por un segundo le gustó que le dijera eso.**

**-Ah, me quedo mas tranquila. ¿Alguna se quejó?**

**-¿Te preocupa eso?**

**-Me preocupa que te preocupe el no complacerme.**

**-Soy doctor, conozco el cuerpo humano, así que conozco muy bien el cuerpo de la mujer.**

**-Y, ¿por qué la pregunta?**

**-Ya te dije, me gusta saber.**

**-¿Que pasará sino me complaces como me gusta?**

**-Entonces eres frígida por que sé complacer a las mujeres.**

**Eso en lugar de molestarla le dio risa.**

_No se por qué no me molesto, yo lo vi tan gracioso._

_Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y autoridad, me lastimó un poco pero no me quejé. Al contrario, eso me hizo sentir segura y protegida. Era como si él me quisiera sólo para él, como si estuviera inseguro de perderme o de que me fuera._

**Cuando la atraje hacia mi, comencé a olerle el cabello que olía a frutas, algo muy particular de ella. Bajé un poco más y le besé el cuello.**

_-Vamos a la habitación- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello._

**Ella me respondió con una sonrisa. **

_Caminamos muy lento a la habitación. Fue un camino eterno, pero no lo hicimos más rápido. Era como si quisiéramos disfrutar del momento con esa lentitud._

**La detuve en el umbral de la puerta y comencé a quitarle su blusa.**

_Me quede callada no dije nada ni hice nada. Cada botón salía de su sitio y fue con tal delicadeza que sentí un temblor en el cuerpo._

_-¿Siempre haces todo tan lento?- Me atreví a preguntar, mientras los botones salían._

_-¿Te molesta?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Me agrada._

_Y después me sonrío._

**Cuando le saque la blusa la encaminé a la cama y me recargué un poco en ella ya que no tenia el bastón. A unos pasos de la cama la detuve de nuevo, desabroché su pantalón y lo bajé un poco. Después la senté en la cama para quitarle los tacos.**

_No pudo quitármelos, me dio mucha risa_

_¿Cómo se quita esto?- me preguntó muy molesto._

_A mi me daba cada vez más risa._

**Cuddy se quitó los tacos y se recostó en la cama, para que yo hiciera lo demás. Le quité el pantalón dejándola sólo en sostén y bragas.**

_Se recostó sobre mí realizando algo de fricción con su miembro. Aunque él seguía completamente vestido pude sentirlo._

**Comencé por besarle el cuello y los hombros. Le quite el sostén y observé sus pechos. Me dispuse a besarlos y acariciarlos. Ella reaccionó con pequeños gemidos.**

_El recorrido siguió mas allá, bajando por mi vientre, jugando con mi ombligo. Sintiendo el sabor de mi piel, él llegó hasta el borde de mis bragas. Yo sabía cuál era el siguiente paso._

**Se las quité lentamente pues no quería una mala reacción por parte de ella y las boté en algún lugar de la habitación. Seguí en mi camino.**

_Sentí su boca en una de mis rodillas, algo lejana en ese momento_.

**Pero no tardé mucho en subir. Ella lo deseaba con desesperación.**

_Recorrió con su boca toda mi intimidad. Me atrapo. Dejé de ser mía para ser suya._

**Ella gemía sin ningún pudor y llegó al orgasmo más rápido de lo que pensé. Fue como un jadeo que se escuchó en toda la habitación.**

_Fueron dos orgasmos uno después del otro, casi los dos al mismo tiempo._

**Cuando terminó, fui subiendo de nuevo por su cuerpo recorriéndolo con mi boca. Me encontré nuevamente con sus pechos. Ella me detuvo y con un frágil movimiento hizo que me recostara.**

_Me puse sobre él y le quité la camisa, y la que tenia de bajo de esta. Después me puse a un lado para quitarle las zapatillas y el pantalón. Lo dejé en bóxer y pude ver su cicatriz. No sé si fue vergüenza o algo más, pero él se dio cuenta de que la vi y de inmediato me tomó del brazo._

**Tomé su brazo. No quería que la siguiera viendo, pero por un momento se soltó y comenzó a acariciarla muy levemente con la yema de los dedos.**

_Quería que se sintiera seguro. Yo sé que esa cicatriz le da un gran dolor, un dolor más allá de lo físico._

**Acarició toda mi pierna que en ese momento no sentía ningún dolor, pero no me importo. No la detuve, quería que siguiese.**

_Fue un misterio como dejé su pierna para ponerme sobre él. Cuando entró en mi, los dos producimos un gemido muy fuerte. Mi cuerpo se contrajo endureciéndose y lo mismo le pasó a él._

**Ella llevaba el ritmo, lo deje a su criterio, la dejé que fuese libre en ese instante. Lo tenia muy claro. Hacía llegadas muy lentas pero profundas.**

_Llegué al primer orgasmo y aluciné._

**La tomé de sus caderas, acelerando las llegadas.**

_Segundo orgasmo, no podía pensar._

**Rodamos por la cama y quedé sobre ella. Me tomó de la cintura con sus piernas, mientras las llegadas eras mas aceleradas.**

_Tercer orgasmo… ya no sentía mi cuerpo, no sabia quien era yo. _

**Yo seguía con el vaivén, hundido en sus pechos. No reaccione. En algún momento me pidió que parase pero aquello me motivo a más.**

_Cuarto orgasmo y a partir de allí deje de contar. Ya no supe cuantos más me regaló._

**Terminé, terminamos…**

**Y me recosté a su lado, me abrazó muy fuerte. Yo hice lo mismo.**

**-Gracias- Fue lo último que le escuché decir y nos quedamos dormidos.**

****_Continuará..._

* * *

Disculpen si no pude subir antes el capítulo, pero la vida de una "editora" y "representante" es muy atareada jajaja

Una vez más, gracias por seguir esta historia, de parte de la autora y de mi parte, porque también siento la historia como mía :P


	4. No soy tu papi

Capítulo 4: No soy tu papi

_6 meses después…_

-Rachel, déjame dormir- dijo House tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-¡Papá!

-Ya, quiero dormir-

House vio la hora: ya eran las 3 a.m.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¿Qué quieres, mocosa?- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Bibí.

-¿Y tu madre?-

House se dio la vuelta y vio a Cuddy dormida.

Con cierto enfado se levantó de la cama, tomó de la mano a Rachel y caminó con ella hacia la cocina, donde sentó a la niña en la mesa y comenzó a preparar la leche.

-¿Por qué me despiertas a mi? –le preguntó, pero ella solo reía.

Después de unos minutos le dio el biberón a Rachel y la llevó de regreso a su habitación, la arropó y la pequeña realizó un gesto que incitaba a un beso, el cual House ignoró por completo. Simplemente, su carácter no era nada paternal.

Se dispuso a ir a su habitación y continuó durmiendo.

…..

-Tienes que controlar a tu hijita- le dijo House a Cuddy en cuanto ella salió de la ducha, la mañana siguiente.

- Es la tercera vez que me despierta por la noche. Tiene que entender que aquí la madre eres tú.

-Ella te adora, cariño. Si quisiera que yo le diera la leche me despertaría a mí.

-¡Controla a esa araña!

-Cálmate o te dejaré sin sexo varios días.

-No puedes hacer eso. Amas el sexo conmigo.

-Entonces te daré el doble de horas en la clínica.

-¿Rachel quiere leche ahora?

-Sigue dormida- dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo es que me dice 'papá'? Tú le enseñaste eso.

-Y, ¿de quién más lo aprendería?

-No me tiene por qué llamar así.

-No pienso discutir de nuevo esto. Yo no te obligue. Cuando nos casamos decidiste adoptarla también y darle tu apellido. Es tu hija ahora, tiene que decirte papá.

-Yo solo quiero que mis hijos me digan papá.

-Ella es tu hija.

-¿Tiene mi ADN?

-Dije que no quería discutir de nuevo esto. Si el problema es que te llame así lo siento, House, yo no se lo puedo impedir.

-De hecho me agrada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te dije, me agrada que me llame así, aunque no creo que me tenga que decir así.

-Yo no entiendo lo que quieres.

-Me refiero a que me agrada que me llame así, pero creo que no lo merezco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno como soy yo, soy House. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

La cara de Cuddy mostro cierta tristeza. Sabía House no era cariñoso. Si no era cariñoso con ella sabiendo que la amaba, menos podía serlo con Rachel, que a final de cuenta no era su hija.

_….._

Ese mediodíaHouse se dirigió a la clínica, ya que tenía horas pendientes por cubrir. Al llegar pudo ver a Cuddy más estresada de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me llamo Marina. A Rachel le dio fiebre.

-¿Algo más?

-Hasta ahora es todo.

-¿Cúal es su temperatura?

- 37º

-Aún está controlable, solo tranquilízate, haz tu trabajo y deja de llamar a Marina cada 10 segundos.

-Trataré de calmarme.

House le dio un pequeño beso a Cuddy antes de entrar a uno de los consultorios.

_…._

-¡HOUSE!- gritó Cuddy con algo de nervios, 30 minutos después.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me voy a casa. Marina me llamó. Rachel esta muy mal, tiene vómitos y la temperatura subió.

Cuddy estaba bastante nerviosa y preocupada. Tenía las manos tan temblorosas que apenas podía sostener su celular.

-Tranquilízate por favor, no podrás manejar así de nerviosa- House trató de calmarla- Yo te llevaré, pero tienes que estar calmada.

-Greg, yo me iré sola.

-No, no puedes ir así.

-Sí, puedo.

-No puedes.

…..

En el estacionamiento, House le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Cuddy entró al auto mientras trataba de localizar a Marina y saber el estado de su hija.

-¿Marina, como sigue? Muy bien, ya voy en camino. Sí, Marina. Gracias, no tardaré.

-¿Como está?

-Ya van 3 veces que vomita.

-¿Como es el vómito?

-¿Vas a diagnosticarla sólo por cómo es el vómito?

-Es una pregunta médica.

-No se lo pregunté, pero ya podrás verlo.

_…._

-Dra. Cuddy, Dr. House, Rachel está en su cama- dijo Marina, cuando la pareja llegó a casa, 25 minutos más tarde.

-Gracias.

Cuddy y House entraron a la habitación. La péqueña estaba sobre su edredón rosado y cubierta por una pequeña sabana color azul. Se veía completamente colapsada por la fiebre. Su pequeño cuerpo era débil.

-Papá…- dijo con dificultad.

-Cuddy dale el medicamento que trajiste- ordenó House al mismo tiempo que tocaba su frente para poder sentir la temperatura de la niña.

-Papá...

Rachel casi no podía hablar.

-Cuddy, date prisa.

Él no hacía caso a las palabras de la pequeña.

-¡HOUSE!-fue como un grito silencioso por parte de Cuddy.

-Cuddy, dame eso. Yo se lo daré, estás tan mal que no puedes abrir un medicamento.

-House, ven al baño.

El nefrólogo le dio la medicina a la niña, y dio una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez más, como pasó en la madrugada, Rachel alzó sus brazos para incitarlo a un abrazo, pero en ese momento House fue al baño a atender el llamado de Cuddy y al mismo tiempo evadir ese gesto.

-Ya sé que no es tu hija, pero te está hablando. Hazle caso, te lo pido.

-No sé que decirle, le mentiría si digo algo que no siento.

-Pues miéntele. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Greg. Ni siquiera me llamo a mí, ella te quiere a ti, te necesita a ti.

House fingía como siempre prestar atención.

-Papá…

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó con mucha frialdad, como era de esperarse.

-Ven…- teníia que esforzarse, casi no podía hablar.

-Aquí estoy- contestó House y se sentó a su lado.

Como Cuddy sabía que House tenía que estar solo con su hija, tenía que arreglar eso él solo, decidió salir de la habitación.

-Papá, abrazo.

House no supo como reaccionar. Su hija le pedía un abrazo, un gesto simple, pero para él era algo mucho mayor, no sería capaz.

-Papá…

House quitó la sabana azul del pequeño cuerpo de su hija, la levantó con mucho cuidado y la puso de pie sobre la cama. La niña quedaba ya a su altura. Rachel le sonrío.

El medico la atrajo hacia él y le dio un abrazo al principio pequeño, pero su hija lo apretó contra su cuerpo, obligando a House a abrazarla más fuerte.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Yo también te quiero.

Después de tan amoroso momento, el médico acomodó a la pequeña de nuevo en su cama.

Minutos después, cuando Cuddy entró a la habitación, pudo ver a su hija dormir. Y a House observándola en todo momento.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Siempre digo lo mismo, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que siguen esta historia capítulo a capítulo y sobre todo a los que dejan tan lindos comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 Pronto habrá más... _


	5. Recapitulemos

Capítulo 5: Recapitulemos

.

**_5 meses y 3 semanas antes_…**

**_Oficina de Cuddy. Miércoles por la mañana._**

-¿Seguirás evitándome?

-No lo sé.

-Pues más vale que lo sepas- dijo House y salió de la oficina.

.

**_Oficina de House. Medio día._**

-Tengo miedo, es normal- pronunció Cuddy mientras entraba a la oficina de House con la cabeza agachada.

-Yo no te pedí ningún compromiso, fuiste tú…

-Si, ya sé-Cuddy interrumpió sus palabras.

-No me importa con que lo sepas.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Después de que pasaste la noche en mi casa, tú hiciste que me comprometiera contigo, yo no quería nada. Me obligaste y ahora ni me hablas.

-Tengo que pensar.

-Tú no piensas, evades.

-¿Sabes qué, House? Tienes razón. Te estoy evadiendo. Yo hice que te comprometieras con algo que no querías y lo siento por eso. Pero es que me puse a pensar y, bueno, nunca te pregunté si realmente querías hacer esto.

La mirada de Cuddy estaba perdida, hablaba como por inercia.

-Soy madre, me puse a pensar en eso.

-Y, eso es relevante para tí.

-Nunca te pregunté, di por hecho que pasar esa noche contigo era en sí un compromiso.

-¿Recuerdas que fui yo el que te invitó a mi casa?

Cuddy sonrío. House se acercó a ella, hasta el punto de estar tan cerca de rozarle los labios.

- Yo acepté el compromiso. ¿Por qué de pronto tú lo dejas?

-Ya te dije, tengo miedo. No había pensado en Rachel, en que si tu la aceptarías…

-Yo te acepte a ti, y creo que al aceptarte a ti, acepto a ese tumor que llora.

-Qué tierno- dijo con algo de ironía pero sabía que House hablaba en serio.

-Por nada.

.

**_5 semanas después. Hotel Plaza. 3am. _**

La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba en el piso 11 del lujoso hotel. Tenía un pequeño pasillo para entrar y una enorme cama. El baño era parte de la habitación. Tenía un enorme jacuzzi y cada detalle era ideal para la suite de unos recién casados.

-¡Mi madre! – gritó House.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi madre! ¡Y la tuya!

-¿Qué?

-Si así es una noche de bodas… ¡habrá que casarnos más seguido!

Cuddy solo reía.

-¿Por que estás tan sorprendido?

-Estuviste fantástica.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal.

-¿Quién te enseño a hacer ese oral?

Cuddy dio una pequeña carcajada.

–No querrás saber.

-De verdad, estoy muy interesado.

-Digamos que la universidad me preparó para algo más que para ser doctora…

-Y hoy me queda claro.

Los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos sobre la cama, descansando después de una jornada de buen sexo como parte de su noche de bodas.

.

...

**_8 Horas antes..._**

_Una pequeña casa de campo fue el lugar escogido para la sencilla ceremonia civil que uniría a House y Cuddy. Apenas 20 invitados. La pareja quería algo lo más íntimo posible, sólo amigos y apenas unos familiares._

_-¿Estás nervioso?_

_-No._

_-Mentiroso._

_-Un poco. ¿Y tú?_

_-Mucho._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Bueno, me voy a casar. Es normal estar nerviosa._

_Cuddy llevaba un precioso vestido color perla que llegaba a la rodilla, con un pequeño escote y unos aretes que otorgaban a su vestimenta un toque especial. House sólo se había puesto un traje negro y camisa blanca, nada de corbata._

_-Me estoy arrepintiendo- le comentó House a Cuddy mientras esperaban la llegada de los invitados._

_-House, no empieces a jugar con esto -Cuddy se puso muy seria._

_-De verdad, no sé si quiero esto._

_-House, te permito que hagas bromas pesadas de lo que sea: mi trasero, mis pechos, MI HIJA. Pero no me hagas esto._

_-Tu hija es tonta._

_-Y tú, un tarado._

_-Me siento mejor._

_Llegaron los invitados y llegó el juez. Cameron fue la testigo por parte de Cuddy, y por parte de House lo fue Wilson. La ceremonia terminó después de 20 minutos. Ya estaban casados._

_-Estamos casados- le susurró Cuddy al oído._

_-No me lo recuerdes._

_-Estamos casados._

_Lo abrazó, y House correspondió el abrazo._

...

.

-Te amo- dijo Cuddy, que estaba recostada sobre su tórax.

-¿De verdad? –contestó House, arqueando la ceja.

-No podría decir que te amo si fuera una mentira. Te lo digo porque es verdad. No espero que tú me lo digas porque sé que no me lo dirás y sé que quizá no lo demuestres, pero sé que me amas.

-¿Tan bien me conoces?

-Sé que me amas.

-No sabes todo de mí.

-Si lo sé, cariño- respondió mientras comenzaba a besar su tórax- Lo sé todo- besando sus pezones- Lo sé todo, más que tú mismo- besando su cuello- y eso me encanta de ti- lamiendo su nuez- que tú no lo sepas y yo sí- rozando sus labios- ME AMAS.

House completó el beso y realizó un gesto para que ella se pusiera sobre él. Cuddy obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?- preguntó a su oído.

-Porque te amo.

-Deja de decirme eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que me dices.

-¿Que te amo?

-Sí, me pones nervioso.

Cuddy se largo a reír. Era la primera confesión de House…

-¡TE AMO!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡TE AMO!

-Cállate, o te pellizcaré los pezones.

Cuddy se calló y lo abrazó, a la vez que comenzó a reír.

-Qué cruel, no serías capaz.

-La verdad me gustaría más que los acercaras a mi boca...

-¿Crees que lo mereces?- preguntó alejándose.

-Te haces la difícil… Tú eres la que terminará perdiendo.

-No lo creo, amas mis peras.

-Están flácidas.

-¡Oye!- dándole el gesto de una bofetada.

-Pero si, las amo en mi boca.

-¿Las amas?

-En mi boca.

-Pero las amas.

-Sólo cuando están en mi boca.

-Con eso me basta.

Cuddy se acercó al rostro de su ahora esposo. Los dos estaban disfrutando ese momento: las caricias, las bromas, los besos. Algo totalmente irreal.

-¿Y en qué casa viviremos?

-Pues en la mía. ¿O quieres a Rachel durmiendo en nuestra habitación?

-Tú casa me parece bien.

-Te amo.

-Ya cállate- y la silenció con un beso.

.

**_40 minutos más tarde. Después de mucho más sexo._**

-¿Cúantas veces lo hemos hecho?

-Ya perdí la cuenta.

-Voy al baño.

Cuddy tomó la camisa de House del suelo para cubrirse con ella, pero antes de alcanzar a ponérsela, su esposo intervino.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te cubres?

La endocrina sonrío.

-Voy al baño.

-No te cubras, me gusta verte desnuda- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Se acercó a House y lo beso, un beso pequeño, sólo con los labios.

-Me gusta que quieras verme desnuda- dijo, y dejó caer la camisa al suelo- voy al baño.

-¿Qué pasará con mi casa?- preguntó House gritando desde la cama.

-Podrías ponerla en renta, cariño.

-O dejarlo así para cuando tengamos alguna pelea o me pidas el divorcio.

-¡Qué optimismo el tuyo!

-Es realismo.

Cuddy se metió de nuevo a la cama.

.

...

**_5 Horas antes..._**

_-¡PALABRAS! ¡ PALABRAS! – exclamaban los invitados al unísono._

_Cuddy solo reía y miraba a House, esperando alguna reacción._

_-Vamos, Cuddy, unas palabras para tu marido- dijo House al ponerse de pie._

_Todos los invitados rieron. Conocían bien a House: el médico nunca hablaría._

_-Bueno, hablaré yo entonces.- dijo Wilson con una copa en su mano._

_-¡Oh, Jimmy!_

_-Felicidades por el nuevo compromiso. Lisa, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y espero que seas feliz con House. Y House… ¡nunca creí que viviría para ver este momento! Más te vale que no lo arruines y que la trates bien a Lisa. ¡FELICIDADES!_

_Todos los invitados bebieron de sus copas._

_-Gracias, Wilson, espero no arrepentirme- dijo Cuddy y bebió de su copa._

_..._

_._

-Me siento feliz por lo de hoy.

-Cursi.

-No, no sólo por la boda.

-Todas las mujeres están felices cuando se casan, tú tendrías que estar llorando.

-Jaja- rio irónica – Me siento feliz porque logre lo que ninguna mujer logró.

-¿Aguantar el maratón de sexo de Gregory House? De hecho, aún no lo superamos.

-Tarado. Te casaste, cariño, por si ya lo olvidaste firmaste un acta de matrimonio.

-No me lo recuerdes, aún no se cómo lo lograste.

-Será que me amas- y acercó sus pechos al cuerpo de House.

-Será que es otra cosa- dijo sonriendo al tocar uno de los pechos.

-No sé, cariño, yo creo que sí es otra cosa.

House la atrajo hacia él y una vez más se besaron, breve pero apasionante. La acarició muy suave, y Cuddy comenzó a excitarse.

Besos, caricias más besos. Siempre tenían un preámbulo antes de hacer el amor.

Como House estaba sentado recargado en el cabezal de la cama, Cuddy se recostó a su lado para que la acariciara mejor.

Le acaricio el cuello y fue bajando más. Mientras acariciaba los muslos de Cuddy, aumentaba el ritmo de la respiración de su esposa. La mano juguetona de House seguía su camino, sin ningún otro propósito que el de estimular a Cuddy.

La mano se coló entre las piernas de su esposa y pudo sentir su humedad, su deseo y desesperación por ser poseída. Su cuerpo tibio y sudoroso esperaba ansiosa por él.

House se puso sobre ella y le hizo el amor… una vez más.

.

* * *

Disculpen la demora en la actualización. Jajazita tuvo algunos problemas con su pc y eso para un escritor es fatal! jeje

En este capítulo hice mi primera y breve incursión como coautora, ya que escribí el pequeño discurso de Wilson

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Un saludo de parte de Jaz y mía :)


	6. Mi dolor de tu dolor

Capitulo 6: Mi dolor de tu dolor

_._

**_8 meses después de la boda._**

**-**¡AHHH! ¡ME DUELE!

-Cálmate, House.

-¿Cómo pides que me calme? ¡AHHH! ¡No tiene idea de cómo me duele!

-House…

Tenía la respiración cortada. El dolor de la pierna lo mataba. Cuddy solo podía decirle que se calmara y verificar cúanto vicodin consumía.

-¿Dos pastillas más? House, por favor cálmate.

Cuddy comenzó a darle un masaje en la pierna con algo de crema, tratando de aminorar el dolor de su esposo.

-Estoy preparando la bañera, tranquilo.

-AHHH NO LA SOPORTO- decía ya temblando. Este dolor era mucho mayor al normalmente acostumbrado, era el peor en mucho tiempo.

-Ya está lista la bañera, vamos.

Cuddy ayudó a House a pararse, y con el bastón y con ella de apoyo llegó hasta la bañera. Estar con la pierna en agua era lo único que lo calmaba.

La decana se puso se rodillas y siguió masajeando la pierna de House dentro del agua.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ayudarme así, de esta forma.

-Eres mi esposo.

-Debería haber otra razón.

-Eres mi esposo y te amo.

-Y…

-Eso es todo. ¿No te conformas con mi respuesta?

-¡AHHH!

-Greg- dijo, mientras seguía con el masaje- está bien, aquí estoy- dijo susurrando, tratando de calmarlo, tratando de calmar su dolor.

_._

**_1 hora después._**

-Greg, Greg- susurró Cuddy- Greg, despierta.

-Mmm… Sí…

-Te quedaste dormido en la bañera, ya deberías salirte.

-Aún no hay ni una enfermedad que diga que hace daño dormir en la bañera.

-Yo solo…

-Solo cállate, no eres mi madre. Me duele, y cuando estás callada es un alivio.

La decana salió del baño más triste que enojada.

.

**_El día anterior. En el hospital._**

_Cuddy entró a la oficina de House con un sobre. Se sentó en una de las sillas y con algo de seriedad le entregó el sobre a su esposo._

_-¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó al momento de tenerlo en sus manos._

_-Quiero que lo veas._

_House no entendía nada. Abrió el sobre y sacó lo que tenía en su interior._

_Después de leer el contenido del mismo por unos segundos, sólo le dijo a Cuddy:_

_-Está bien._

_._

Cuddy seguía triste por el comportamiento de House, pero su preocupación por el dolor era mayor.

-¿Como te sientes? ¿Se calmó el dolor?

-Está mejor.

House sabia que su reacción para con Cuddy había sido de lo peor, así que trató de arreglar las cosas.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste.

-No fue nada, es mi trabajo ayudarte.

-No es trabajo.

-Eres mi esposo, te amo. No quiero que tengas dolor y si en algo puedo ayudarte para que tu dolor sea menor, lo haré.

Cuddy quería hablar con House sobre lo que pensaría ahora en relación al sobre entregado el día anterior.

.

**_El día anterior. Por la noche_**

_-¿Qué te pareció?_

_-¿Lo que me entregaste hoy? No me sorprende._

_-Pero, ¿qué piensas?_

_-Era de esperarse. Creo te tardaste, yo esperaba eso mucho antes._

_-Bueno, quería tiempo, y hacer mejor las cosas._

_-Buenas noches, Lisa _

_Era obvio que House no quería hablar del tema._

_-Buenas noches, Greg._

_._

-¿Lo que pasó hoy impedirá los planes?

-No creo.

-Greg, sólo quiero que estemos bien, por un tiempo. Ya hablé con el comité y no puedo cambiar eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo cambies. Está bien, ya te dije, ESTÁ BIEN.

-¡Te amo! Ahora nos espera la playa. Por fin tendremos nuestra luna de miel.

-Odio el mar.

-Será divertido, cariño.

Cuddy besó a su esposo y éste le tocó el trasero en respuesta. Después de 8 meses finalmente tendrían su luna de miel.

.

* * *

_Gracias por su paciencia y disculpen la demora en subir este capitulo!_

_Espero que lo disfruten mucho..._

_Ah.. y a pedido de la autora, les cuento que el próximo capítulo se llamará "Jardinero a tu jardín"_

_Saluditos!_


	7. Jardinero a tu jardín

Capitulo 7: Jardinero a tu jardín

.

**9:32am**

House caminó de la mano con Rachel, hasta llegar al que era su salón. Tocó la puerta y al momento salió la maestra de la niña.

-¡Buenos días! Usted debe ser el Sr. House- dijo estirando la mano una joven de aproximadamente 24 años.- ¡Rachel! ¡Ya puedes pasar al salón!

La pequeña entró muy contenta saludando a sus amigos.

.

**7:57am**

-¡House! ¡Ya despiértate!

-Ahh mmm- House dio un gran bostezo.

-House, despierta- Cuddy tenía al menos 15 minutos tratando de despertarlo.

-Ya… ya desperté… - bostezó de nuevo.

-House, hoy es el día de la reunión.

-¿Qué reunión?

-House, prometiste que tú ibas a ir a la reunión a la escuela de Rachel.

-¿Es hoy?

-¿Tienes otros planes acaso?- dijo, tomando su bolso ya para salir.

-Tengo un caso, ya lo sabes, y está complicado. Tengo que estar presente.

-Claro y los de tu equipo son tan idiotas que no pueden sin ti.

-Así es.

-Dijiste que lo harías, yo tengo una reunión muy importante y no la puedo cancelar.

-¿Te importan más esos viejos que dan dinero al hospital que la educación de tu hija? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

-House, te dije que es el último favor antes de irnos de viaje, solo esto. Además tu eres su papá, así que es lo mismo.

-¡No lo es!

-La maestra de Rachel te espera a las 9:30 am, no llegues tarde, y no te preocupes, solo tienes que ponerle los zapatos.

-Chao!- Exclamó con una sonrisa falsa.

.

**_Camino a la escuela_**

House condujo todo el camino de mala gana. Prendió el reproductor y lo primero que se escuchó fue un disco de música infantil.

"Qué asco" fue lo que pensó, pero no pudo quitarlo porque la niña ya había comenzado a cantar cada una de las canciones.

Después de 20 minutos conduciendo llegaron a la gran escuela. La cara de la pequeña cambio por completo, ella adoraba ir a clase.

.

**9:34am**

-Así que la educación de mi hija depende una adolescente.

La maestra rió.

-Tengo la edad suficiente para impartir clase.

-¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿Oyente?- House comenzó a cuestionarla.

-Soy Licenciada en Educación Preescolar- respondió la maestra algo molesta y House lo notó.

-¿Te graduaste ayer?

-Bueno, Sr. House, si gusta puede pasar a este salón. No tardaré.

El salón era el destinado para las clases de arte. Dibujos de los niños decoraban las paredes, trabajos con listones cayendo desde el techo, y todo un mueble con pinturas y otros materiales.

House se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas.

-Disculpe que lo haya hecho esperar- dijo la maestra al entrar- No me presenté. Mi nombre es Rebecca, y como sabe soy la maestra de Rachel. Gracias por venir a esta entrevista.

-Si tú eres la maestra de Rachel, ¿quién está con ella ahora?- preguntó con algo de ironía.

-Me agrada que sea un hombre que se preocupa por su hija. Son muy pocos los papás que se involucran. Los niños están ahora con la maestra auxiliar.

House no se sentía nada cómodo en esa situación.

-Lamento mucho la verdad que su esposa no haya podido venir a esta entrevista.

-Igual yo- ambos rieron- ¿Qué fin tiene esto?

-Bueno, Sr. House, el fin esta entrevista es simplemente poder hacer un mejor diagnóstico en cuanto el carácter de cada niño y así saber cómo trabajar con ellos, ya que, como sabrá, cada niño es diferente.

-¿Diagnosticar su carácter?- "Diagnóstico" era para él la única palabra agradable hasta entonces.

-Cuando un niño llega, nos damos cuenta inmediatamente de qué tipo de carácter tiene, pero es bueno hablar con ustedes, los padres, y saber cómo es que ellos se desarrollan en casa.

-Si… Bla bla bla. ¿Qué quieres saber?- Él quería terminar lo antes posible.

**_20 minutos después…_**

-Gracias, Sr. House, por su tiempo.

-Por nada- contestó fríamente y se fue.

.

**_En el hospital 12:33am_**

House entró a la oficina de la decana.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue?

-Ya ves, preguntas estúpidas. Maestras ignorantes. Toda una entrevista escolar.

-Gracias por ir.

-Me obligaste.

-Y aun así pudiste no haber ido.

House rodó los ojos.

-Pero gracias, cariño. Te daré tu recompensa.

El medicó se asomó al escote de su esposa.

-¿Puede ser ahora mismo?

-Estamos en el trabajo.

-¿Y qué?

-No, mejor esperemos a la noche.

El medicó comenzó a tocarle el trasero.

-Estamos en mi oficina- Cuddy trató de poner más resistencia.

-¡Pero fui yo el que pasó 30 minutos con una estúpida maestra hablando cosas de tu hija!

-NUESTRA hija.

-Me da igual.

House no esperó, se abalanzó al cuerpo de Cuddy y la llevó con fuerza contra la pared, dejándola indefensa.

Teniendo a Cuddy completamente inmóvil contra la pared, subió su falda.

-Ella te quiere- dijo en voz baja, doblegada por el placer recién recibido.

-Me da igual- contestó House, metiendo su mano en la entrepierna de su esposa.

Cuddy seguía poniendo resistencia, no quería dejarse ganar. Ya lo habían hecho veces anteriores en la oficina pero esta vez era una cuestión de poder.

-Tengo una reunión en 10 minutos aquí en la oficina.

-Podemos terminar en 9… - House ya era dueño del momento, del control- …y nadie sabrá lo que pasó.

El medicó la atrajo con fuerza y le subió la falda lo más rápido que pudo. Frotó el sexo de su esposa por sobre su tanga, haciéndole sentir un contacto muy particular.

Sin quitarle la prenda interior coló su mano, en su intimidad ya húmeda, y realizo rápidos movimientos con sus dedos.

-Greee… Greg… -dijo entre gemidos, completamente fuera de sí.

Los dedos del medicó seguían otorgando placer a su esposa, hasta que el orgasmo llegó.

-Ahhhh Greeeg…

El éxtasis fue largo y continuo.

.

**_8 minutos después._**

-Te dije que terminaría a tiempo.

Cuddy se acomodó la falda. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasen por favor- dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa- Dr. House envíeme los datos más tarde y lo veré después. Ya los esperaba, tomen asiento- siguió, dirigiéndose a las personas recién llegadas.

House salió de la oficina.

.

**9:45am**

-¿Piensan tener más hijos, Sr. House?

-Unos 15 más. Nos gustan las familias grandes.

La maestra puso una mirada de bastante molestia.

-No, no queremos más hijos, además no podemos. Me refiero a que fue muy difícil para mi esposa tener a Rachel como para intentarlo de nuevo.

-Bueno, si fue difícil su concepción, es entendible.

-Rachel es adoptada.

La maestra se sorprendió.

_._

**_2:45 pm Oficina de House._**

-¿Cómo sigue el caso?- preguntó Cuddy al entrar.

-Como un caso.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue hoy? Ya podrás platicarme.

-Fueron estupideces. Nada relevante- House se puso serio.

-Lo es para mí. No pude ir y quiero saber que pasó.

-Nada importante.

-Quiero saber que…

Cameron, Foreman y Chasse entraron a la oficina.

-Está inestable- dijo Foreman -El tratamiento no funciona. Nos equivocamos.

-Algo más lo está afectando.

House se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, dejando a Cuddy sin respuesta.

.

**9:33pm**

Cuddy recogía los platos de la mesa después de la cena.

-Te espero en la cama.

-Está bien, cariño.

15 minutos después llegó Cuddy a la habitación. Se acomodó en la cama junto a House y se puso a mirar lo que él veía en el televisor.

Después de unos minutos House miró a Cuddy.

-¿Has pensando en decirle a Rachel que es adoptada?

.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! De parte mía y de Jajazita, les agradezco por su tiempo!

Una vez más, a pedido de la autora, les cuento que el próximo capítulo se llamará: "Quémame en tu fuego"

Saluditos!


	8. Quémame en tu fuego

"Quémame en tu fuego"

.

**Oficina de Wilson, 2:50pm  
**  
-¿Estás seguro?

-Absolutamente.

-Mejor llamaré a mi madre.

-De ninguna manera. Sam y yo podemos cuidarla. Sólo son dos semanas.

-Muchas gracias por esto, de verdad.

-Y, ¿donde será el viaje?

-México, tiene unas playas hermosas.

-Seguramente la pasaran bien. Nos vemos por la noche.

.

**Casa de Wilson y Sam, 9:35pm**

-Muchas gracias por esto, a los dos.

-¡Ay, Lisa! No agradezcas nada- dijo Sam sonriendo- Ya tengo planeado qué hacer con ella estas dos semanas.

-Nos servirá de experiencia.

-Será una experiencia horrible, te lo aseguro- dijo House enfadado.

-Bueno, en la maleta esté todo. Ropa para dos semanas.

-Si, ya vámonos. Saben de esas cosas.

-¡Es la primera vez que me alejo de ella!

-Estará con Wilson, que es mejor madre que tú.

-Debí dejarla despierta, para despedirme de ella.

-¡Ya vámonos!- se molestó House por la larga despedida.

.

**Día siguiente, 6:00am**

-¡Cariño! ¿Ya estás listo?

-Soy lisiado, por si no lo sabes.

-El avión no esperará solo por que estés cojo...

-Estamos a tiempo, no seas tan histérica.

.

**Aeropuerto, 7:00 am**

La pareja abordó el avión. Tenían reservados lugares de primera clase.

-¿Por qué México?

-Tiene unas playas divinas, y el lugar al que iremos es hermoso, solo los más famosos se hospedan ahí –dijo Cuddy, realmente emocionada.

-No me importa.

-Vamos cariño, hay que disfrutar del viaje.

-Si dices viaje, es lo que hacemos ahora mismo y es aburrido.

-¿Desean alguna bebida?- preguntó la azafata.

-¡Cerveza!

La sobrecargo los atendió y se retiró.

-¿Cerveza?

-Vamos, no tiene por qué ser aburrido el viaje.

Cuddy acarició el muslo de su esposo, mientras lo veía con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- House la veía completamente fuera de si.

-Digamos que esa cerveza me dio una idea – comentó Cuddy mientras guiñaba el ojo y antes de tocar la entrepierna de House.

-¡Lisa!- respondió él, quitando su mano.

-¡Greg! - Cuddy se encontraba ebria, en un avión y con ganas de sexo.

-Mira, mi amor- Cuddy dirigió la mirada hacia los baños- Yo sé que tienes ganas.

-Si, tengo ganas.

-¡Lo ves!

-Pero será incomodo y la pierna me duele.

-Confía en mí, no te dolerá.

Los dos rieron cómplices, se pusieron de pie y entraron a uno de los baños.

-Te dije que era pésima idea- se quejó House del pequeño lugar, pero Cuddy lo calló con un beso. Ella se encontraba completamente desesperada, lo besaba mientras sus manos bajaron para frotar el miembro de su esposo por sobre los pantalones.

-¡Oh Lisa!- fue lo único que el nefrólogo pudo decir.

Le quitó la camisa y lo besó desde el cuello y el pecho hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

Tratando de acostumbrarse al pequeño lugar, Cuddy se sentó en el retrete y bajó los pantalones de House. Se detuvo un poco y pudo ver la erección de su marido por sobre la prenda y su excitación al elevar la mirada.

Cuddy sonrío y bajo la prenda.

.

**30 minutos después**

-Es impresionante lo que tu boca hace. Me sorprendiste.

-Tarado.

-¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes en el baño de un avión?

-Es nuestro primer viaje juntos.

-¿Y ese viaje donde salve la vida de todos los pasajeros?

-Es nuestro primer viaje en pareja.

Cuddy se acomodó en sus brazos y disfrutaron el resto del vuelo.

.

**14 días después**

-Bueno, nos queda un dia para descansar y por ser el último día, tú decides lo que vamos a hacer.

House ordenó una película. Cuddy quería una de amor, pero él una de acción. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo en estos temas, así que Cuddy siempre terminaba cediendo.

-¿Tenemos que ver esto?- se quejó Cuddy.

-Si, será genial- dijo él, como un niño emocionado.

Ya avanzada la película, Cuddy dejo de prestar atención y se dispuso a observar a su marido discretamente. Aquél hombre a su lado, con el que compartía su vida, su hija. El hombre que la volvía loca.

Pudo ver sus ojos azules estar fijos en el televisor, y escuchó un raro sonido que venia de su nariz: cada cosa en él era especial y a ella eso la enloquecía aún más. Su barba crecida, sus pestañas rubias, todo de él la excitaba.

Como una excusa buscó sus manos, esas manos que amaba en su cuerpo, y amaba el cuerpo de ese hombre.

House notó que Cuddy no estaba mirando la película.

-¿Ya te aburrió?

-No.

-No estas viendo.

-Por que te veo a ti.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Todo.

-¿Todo?

-Si, todo de tí me gusta.

House dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo- dijo Cuddy casi en silencio.

-Lo sé- contestó House acariciándole el cuello y realizando un movimiento para quedar acostado a un lado de ella y poder observar el bello cuerpo de su esposa desnudo junto al suyo- A mí también me gusta todo de ti.

-¿Todo?

Con un dedo House recorrió todo el rostro y su cuello hasta uno de sus senos.

-Todo.

Cuddy se elevó un poco para darle un beso.

-Te amo.

El seguía acariciando a Cuddy: sus muslos, su vientre plano, sus pequeños pero perfectos senos.

-Hazme el amor, Greg.

-No, aún no.

Ella sonrió.

-Me gusta verte así, mientras te acaricio sin saber que te haré. Me gusta acariciarte.

-Me gusta que me acaricies.

Y asi, sin hacer el amor se quedaron largo tiempo, disfrutando de las caricias.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

HOLA! VOLVIÓ LA FIC!

DE PARTE DE JAJAZITA, LES PIDO A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUEN MILES DE DISCULPAS Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR (O IMPACIENTARSE... EJEM). NO FUE MALA INTENCIÓN DE SU PARTE.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE TANTO DESEABAN LEER (_PD: LOS INSULTOS NO ERAN NECESARIOS, GRACIAS). 

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARÁ: "Nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y... nuestro futuro?"

SALUDITOS

SU EDITORA FAVORITA

JENNY**


	9. Nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y

Capítulo 9: Nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y... nuestro futuro

.

_4 meses después…_

House, Cuddy y Rachel entraron a la que ahora era su nueva casa: una amplia propiedad de 4 recámaras, jardín al frente y atrás, y un estudio donde House tenía todos sus instrumentos, entre ellos el piano.

-Ya cumplimos un mes de vivir aquí- dijo Cuddy al abrir la puerta.

-Pasó rápido el tiempo.

-Todo por tu estúpida insistencia...

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme como tonto sin mi piano?

-¡Sabes que no cabía en la casa!

-Ya lo sé, por eso pedí mudarnos.

-Aún no me acostumbro…

-A mí me gusta esta casa y a Rachel también le gusta, así que tú eres la inadaptada.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Prepararé la cena.

-Muero de hambre.

.

.

-Regreso en un rato- dijo House tomando sus llaves y saliendo deprisa.

Cuddy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar a donde iba. Era un Domingo por la tarde, y Cuddy se dio cuenta que House dejó su celular y localizador en casa, así que no tendrían forma de comunicarse.

Después de dos horas, Cuddy se preocupó, no sabia a donde había ido House, así que llamo a Wilson.

-No, no sé donde está. Hoy no hablamos para nada.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

Trató de tomar calma y seguir su día, con Rachel, y pensar en que House salió simplemente a dar un paseo en moto.

Ya de noche, después de dar de cenar a su hija y hacerla dormir, Cuddy tomó un baño y se fue a la cama sin noticias de su esposo. Ya no sabia a donde llamar, porque ni Wilson ni nadie en el hospital sabían de el.

Diez minutos después un pensamiento llegó a su mente...

Se vistió con vaqueros y una camiseta, comprobó que Rachel dormía, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió deprisa.

House se encontraba tocando el piano en su antiguo departamento hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Pensé te costaría menos horas averiguar donde estaba- dijo al abrir.

-Me preocupé.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería tocar el piano.

-¿Y no pudiste decirme solo eso?

-No quise decírtelo, eso fue todo.

-Soy tu esposa, me preocupe por no saber donde estabas, y me preocupa no saber qué sientes. Si querías venir aquí me hubiera sentido mejor que lo dijeras.

-Me gusta esta casa y de no ser por Rachel te hubiera pedido que viviéramos aquí - dijo sentándose en el sillón en medio del salón.

Cuddy sólo lo miro desde la entrada, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Esta es mi casa. No me gusta estar viviendo en una casa que no es mía.

-House, aquella es tu casa también.

-No, no lo es. Es TU casa, y al comenzar a vivir allí creíste que era de los dos. Yo quiero estar en una casa que sea de los dos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo pensé apenas regresamos del viaje, y, pues, yo quería un espacio más grande por el piano…

-¿Solo por el piano?

-Es mi piano y está aquí.

Se quedaron pensando un momento, ninguno de los dos quería hablar. De cierta forma lo que decía House era verdad, la casa en donde vivían era de Cuddy, House tenía su piano en su antigua departamento, y él seguía queriendo vivir ahí.

Cuddy dio el primer paso.

-Podemos buscar una casa nueva.

-¿Te parece?

-¡Sí, me parece! Creo será bueno para todos: Rachel tendrá mas espacio para jugar, y tú un lugar para tu piano.

Los dos sonrieron.

Tres días después comenzaron a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Ambos querían una casa que fuera de su agrado. Muchas de las casas grandes que les ofrecieron eran de dos pisos, pero querían algo de una sola planta para la comodidad de House, de igual manera que querían un jardín para que Rachel creciera con más espacio, y un cuarto especial para el piano y los instrumentos de House.

Así pasaron los días y luego de un poco mas de un mes de búsqueda, hallaron el lugar adecuado a sus necesidades.

Y así comenzó la mudanza. Empezaron por las cosas en casa de Cuddy, y al tener todo listo siguieron con las cosas en el antigua departamento de House.

-Tienes más libros que yo- dijo Cuddy limpiándose el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

-Me gusta leer.

-Sí, claro…

Mientras acomodaban todos los libros en cajas, Cuddy sacó una pila de libros más antiguos, que al bajarlos cayeron al piso, y de uno de ellos salió una fotografía.

La fotografía mostraba la época universitaria de House y Cuddy, quienes aparecían juntos y abrazados, entre un grupo de amigos.

-Nunca vi esta fotografía.

-Ni sabía que la tenía.

-Buenos tiempos, ¿no?

-Siempre son buenos tiempos.

-Antes juntos y ahora de nuevo juntos.

-¡Qué fastidio!

Cuddy rodó los ojos por el comentario y sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas como fue?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cómo fue todo en Michigan…

-Pasaron muchas cosas en esa época...

Cuddy se acercó a su esposo, y le susurró al oído.

-Yo sé que sabes de lo que hablo, y sé que no te gusta hablar de eso.

.

.

-¿Estarás sola estos 3 días?

-¡Si!

-Oh, tendremos que hacer una fiesta.

-¡No!

-Tengo que decirle a las chicas.

-No te puedo detener.

-Nos vemos después Lisa, por la noche, ya que estarás sola...

Las amigas de Cuddy llegaron a su habitación en la universidad de Michigan, al saber que su compañera de cuarto tenía había pedido 3 dias para ausentarse del campus debido a unos problemas familiares.

-¡Noche de chicas!- gritaron todas al entrar.

-¿Mañana no hay examen?- preguntó Lisa

-No, tú siempre eres la única que pregunta esas cosas. Relájate un poco.

-Y, dinos Lisa… ¿cómo es eso que Greg House te sigue rogando? ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que sí quieres estar con él?- preguntó una de las chicas.

-No puedo tener novio ahora, primero esta la escuela.

-¡Ay! Solo tú piensas eso. También hay tiempo para otras cosas…

-No puedo tener algo formal ahora, quizás cuando termine los estudios. Además ya saben que él es algo raro.

-Pero contigo es diferente.

-¡Ay! Por favor, no hablaremos de estas cosas teniendo la habitación solo para nosotras.

Las amigas de Lisa sacaron de una mochila algunas botellas de cerveza y botanas.

-Esto es mejor que hablar de mí.

Y así pasaron la noche entre risas y bromas.

Al día siguiente, Lisa salió de una de sus clases.

-Hey, ¿ya no saludas?

-No te vi, lo siento.

-Está bien.

-¿Nos veremos más tarde en la biblioteca para estudiar?

-A la hora que quedamos.

-Está bien, nos veremos alla.

_Ya en la biblioteca…_

-El examen es mañana, así que tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Yo ya estudié todo.

-Siempre dices eso, y nunca se te ve estudiando.

-Mi IQ es más elevado que el tuyo, por lo visto.

-Muy gracioso. Mis amigas fueron anoche a mi habitación y pasamos toda la noche platicando.

-¿Visitas en tu habitación? Pensé que Ruby era muy exagerada con esas cosas…

-¡Oh! ¿No te conté? Mi compañera pidió estar fuera 3 días, tenía un asunto de familia o que se yo.

-¿Y qué hacemos estudiando en la biblioteca, entonces?

-¿Por qué?

-Podríamos estudiar en tu habitación...

-¡Claro que no, Greg!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

_Una vez en la habitación…_

-¿De verdad que ya estudiaste?

-Si, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-En lugar de eso, mejor ayúdame a mí, que en mi último examen no me fue muy bien.

-Es por que te la pasas preocupada por el resultado, relájate mas.

Pasó el tiempo y House salió de la habitación de Cuddy aproximadamente a las 2:00am

_Al día siguiente…_

Lisa entró a un pequeño salón de estudios con otros estudiantes, para realizar unas prácticas, cuando una de sus amigas llegó a su encuentro.

-Te vi, Lisa...

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Lis, no tienes que ocultar nada, yo te vi.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Era de madrugada, y lo vi a House salir de tu cuarto. Dime ahora mismo como fue...

-¿Y qué hacías tú a esa hora en el pasillo?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es qué hacia él saliendo…

-Sólo estudiamos.

-¿Y esperas que te crea? ¡Dime todo lo que paso!

-Es solo eso, estudiamos.

-Está bien, si no quieres no me cuentes.

Lisa siguió en su clase.

_Por la noche, en la biblioteca…_

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-El profesor me pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas.

-Y claro, tú eres la chica maravilla...

Lisa frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que me digan esas cosas.

-¡Pero es verdad! Siempre tratas de estar ocupada en algo.

-Mejor dejemos de platicar, tengo mucho que estudiar.

-No es mi culpa que el profesor te pidiera ayuda, además él no quiere tu ayuda, sino que quiere tu trasero.

-¡Deja de ponerte celoso!

-No estoy celoso, estaría celoso si fueramos novios, pero en teoría no somos nada.

House dijo todo esto sin levantar la vista de sus libros, no tenía ánimo de verla a la cara. Greg House tenía tiempo queriendo hacer de Lisa Cuddy su novia, pero esta se resistía en cada intento.

-¿Quieres que estudiemos en mi habitación?

-Me da igual- respondió con algo de molestia.

Lisa no lo pensó, tomó sus libros y los de él, y comenzó a caminar. Él hizo lo mismo.

_En la habitación de Lisa…_

Lisa abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron en silencio. Ella puso los libros sobre la cama y otros sobre el escritorio.

-¿Estás seguro de que ya estudiaste?

-Si.

-Es que siempre dices lo mismo, y nunca veo que estudies.

-Me analizas mucho.

Lisa se rió de su respuesta.

Greg se sentó en la cama, abrió uno de los libros y comenzó a buscar una página.

Ella seguía leyendo desde el escritorio.

Fue un largo momento de silencio en la habitación.

Greg se acercó a Lisa y la besó, al principio lento pero luego el beso se prolongó, dejando a cada uno saborear la saliva del otro.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, él se puso de pie y Lisa por instinto hizo lo mismo.

Pensó que él solo se iría, pero no fue así. House dio unos pasos atrás y hecho llave a la puerta. Ella lo miro algo sorprendida.

House se acercó y le besó el cuello.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada que tú no quieras…

-Soy virgen.

Al escuchar esas palabras la abrazo con más intensidad y la beso tiernamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto...? Está bien si me dices que no.

-Está todo bien.

Greg le quitó el suéter a Lisa y ella le quitó el abrigo. Los besos seguían y los botones se desabrochaban. Él la miro a los ojos mientras le quitaba la blusa y pudo ver sus pechos a través del sostén. Él solo sonrió; tenía ese pequeño cuerpo solo para el y sería el primero en tenerlo.

Le quitó el sostén y Lisa de inmediato se tapó con los brazos. Él la tomo de las manos y con delicadeza las apartó.

-Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo- dijo Greg y ella se sonrojó.

La recostó en la cama y le quitó el pantalón sin dejar de besarla. Ella de igual manera trato de cubrirse.

-No te cubras tu cuerpo, que es muy lindo, ya te dije.

Lisa temblaba de nervios y emoción ya que estaría con el hombre que amaba.

Ella se sentó y le quito la camisa. Él solo la miró a los ojos.

La besó en el cuello y la recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Recorriendo su cuerpo con sus dedos la acaricio, desde su cuello, hombros, brazos y pechos.

Se detuvo en sus pechos para besarlos. En ese momento Lisa sintió un gran placer, único y especial.

Greg bajó con su boca y sus manos bajaron aun más. Con un delicado movimiento retiró las bragas de Lisa y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y el interior de los muslos. De la boca de Lisa solo salían suspiros entrecortados que dejaron en evidencia su excitación.

El comenzó a estimularla con sus dedos, tocándola en su zona más erógena, por lo que Lisa dio un gemido más parecido al dolor que al placer.

-¿Te lastimé?- preguntó algo asustado.

- No.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

Greg continúo...

Lisa gemía de placer ahogando sus jadeos en la boca de Greg y él disfrutaba tanto la excitación de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y al momento de notar su humedad Greg se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer, para al fin poder ser parte de ella…

.

.

-¿Qué esto, papá?

-¡Deja eso ahí!- gritó House muy molesto- ¡No toques esto Rachel, jamás lo toques!

-¿Qué es?- seguía preguntando la niña curiosa.

-Es un piano, y jamás le pondrás un dedo encima - respondió mientras lo cerraba con llave.

-House… - Cuddy trató de calmar su enojo.

-Rachel, si tocas esto estaré muy molesto contigo así que será mejor que no juegues cerca de esto…

-Esta bien, papi.

-Aunque...

Rachel lo veía algo nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a tocarlo?

.

C_ontinuará…_

* * *

BUENO, ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO! ;)

Espero que lo disfruten! Cuando esté listo el próximo, lo estaré subiendo.

Saluditos a todos. Gracias por leer.

Jenny (la editora de Jaz y su beta reader jeje)


End file.
